mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronomafia I
| image = File: ChronomafiaI.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = (mOs members only link) | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 21.07.2009 | winningfaction = Temporal Order (Goodies) | roster =1) Surge / Brandonb 2) Shadow 3) Einkil 4) Joe's Student 5) dawh / SparrowHawk 6) Fox 7) Zoro | first = Zoro | last = 1) Surge (Brandonb) 4) Joe's Student | mvp = - | awards = - }} This game does not have a public link because the game was played in a private section for mOs members only (experimental games or something similar). So, the link goes to an area not accessible by guests. Chronomafia I was a game designed and hosted by Unreality based on his own imagination. This is a non-linear game where time can be reversed / reset. It began on July 21th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie win on N4, Universe 2. Game Mechanics 7 players: * 4 "temporites", agents of the Temporal Order TO * 2 "defectors", agents of the small but dedicated Temporal Disorder TD, which was formed in rebellion of the TO * 1 "crossbeing", a person merged with themselves when two timeplanes collided. Crossbeings are regarded with having mystic powers and personalities detached from human affairs The Temporal Order wants to sustain order by eliminating the defectors & crossbeing threats. The Temporal Disorder has the goal of killing off the Temporal Order and the Crossbeing. The wincon of the Crossbeing is detailed in the Crossbeing's RD. The TO's universal law is to not travel back in time absolutely necessary, as it is very dangerous. The TD agents, on the other hand, want to convince the TO to mess with the space-time continuum. This game uses universe branching theory (where going back in time sprouts a new universe from the point of arrival in time - thus eliminating any time paradoxes) and always follows the story of the 'branchmost' universe, that is, the most recently created. Thus we may have to rewind and start over at an earlier point in the game. Because of this, the story posts won't be in depth lol. And stick around if you die. Rules *Lynch vote each day, like normal. If there's a tie, everyone tied for first place dies FACTION is revealed upon lynching A few notes... *The Crossbeing is immune to the temporal nets of the Netlayer, which makes sense since it's a kind of "diagonal time travel". The only way the Crossbeing can die is by lynching or at the hands of the Master Timekeeper *Somewhere "outside" is a sort of surrounding Essence, a connecting force, a sum of the facets of the universe... through this, information can be retained. This is my somewhat lame excuse for the fact that, even if we go back in time, all players still "remember" what happened before. You could also say that the Forbidden which goes back brings with it a recording of what happened in the prior universe(s), aka the night/day posts, and so the players know what happened before *Also due to the retention of information, once a player is recruited to the TD, they are not "unrecruited" if someone goes back in time. The tendencies to join up with the TD become strongly rooted and so they are recruited across all timelines from that point on *I know the whole premise a little confusing lol, but so is time travel. If you die, stick around - the lynch vote may change in the past or the Forbidden could go back and start over. The game probably isn't balanced, nor should it be taken too seriously, but that's why it's in the minigame testing ground Role Description Temporal Order Roles: WinCon - Be the last faction standing *'The Master Timekeeper' - holds the TO symbol, the clock of time. The MT can go forward in time any number of nights (at least one) and kill someone, and then either reappear then or go back in time to an earlier night, but NOT before the night that they left from. Thus, they can kill someone on any future night then reappear on any night from the current night to that night. When the night of the victim's death is reached, the MT will appear from the past and kill the person at least look for them and give up if they discover the person has died. If the MT decides to reappear at a later night from when they originally left, people will be aware that the person who plays the MT has disappeared * The Temporal Theorist - a scientist and scribe of sorts, whose goal is to discover the secrets of time. x3 voting power. The Temporal Theorist holds an object called the Chronokey, a receptacle of knowledge and power for the Temporal Order. The Chronokey is a device that opens a scry window into the future, to the time after all roles have been revealed. The window is open long enough to identify one person's role. The Temporal Theorist can use this scrying power each night, however, at a cost of 1-voting-weight... so after one use, they have x2 voting power, x1 after two uses, and no voting weight after three uses. After the third use, the Chronokey is destroyed, and also destroys all copies of itself in the past, so even time travel cannot affect it ** The Temporal Theorist can "pass off" the Chronokey. To do this, they PM with the name of another player during the day, who is given the object at the end of the day (and can use it that night, as well as pass it on themselves at future days). The Chronokey has a maximum of three uses despite who is using it, however only the Temporal Theorist loses voting weight from using the Chronokey * The Forbidden - a secret, well-trained agent of the TO. The Forbidden is the sole person trusted with the ability to go back in time. Only if absolutely necessary, of course. The Forbidden can go back any number of nights up until the first night of the game. Then the game rewinds and resumes from that point. Remember that after the Forbidden goes into the past, there will be two Forbiddens! The only affect this has gamewise is that the Forbidden now has x2 vote (and that to kill the Forbidden, you need to kill ALL of the living copies!). Likewise if they go back in time again to a period where there were two Forbiddens - now there are three, and thus x3 vote for the Forbidden, etc ** if the Forbidden is lynched, up to two copies are destroyed, any copies past that live * The Universal Protector - the UP can save someone each night, and the save retains universally on that exact night in any universe. The save is retained through the fabric of time even if the UP is dead. For example, if time rewinds to the second night, then the UP is lynched on the second day, but previously on the third night they had saved Unreality, then Unreality is still saved that night. Also, if the Protector relives a night, the person they saved previously is retained through time and the UP can save a different person, thus multiple people could be saved on one night. The UP can save from any type of killing or recruiting EXCEPT the ability of the Netlayer. The UP can save themselves ** Instead of a night save, the UP can attempt to destroy a temporal net. At night, the UP declares the day-night border or night-day border where the night involved is the current night and the day is an adjacent day. If there is a net, the UP will attempt to destroy it Temporal Disorder: The TD has no faction-wide ability other than BTSC. Wincon - Last Standing. *'The Dimension Hunter' - picks someone each night. If they are holding the Chronokey, they are recruited and become a defector, gaining BTSC with the TD... however, the Chronokey is destroyed and can no longer be used, in the past, present or future ** The recruited agent will retain all of their temporite abilities *'The Netlayer' - has the ability to lay "temporal nets". Each night, if they choose to lay a net, they can do so on the border between the previous day and current night OR between the current night and next day. If it's the very first night of the game, they can obviously only choose the second option. If someone travels through a temporal net at any point in the game, their name is PMed to the Netlayer, who can decide to kill them or not. Once a net has been used to kill someone, it dissolves and is used up! The Netlayer can only lay two nets in the entire game. Nets are universal and embedded in the fabric of time, and thus are retained even if time is changed. The Netlayer can lay a third net at the immediate cost of their life. If the Netlayer is dead, the decision of whether to kill a time traveler is delegated to the other TDs. If all TDs are dead, the nets kill without fail Independent: WinCon - Create a Paradox *'Crossbeing' - Can timetravel backwards, forwards, sideways or even diagonally. Each night except the first, they can choose to time travel if they wish. If they go into the future, they just disappear which everyone is aware; similar to the Master Timekeeper, in fact it will be indistinguishable from that until the designated time to reappear. If they go into the past, they live in a subuniverse and retroactively affect the game, by adding a second self to the past and thus affect the vote. The Crossbeing, in the past, can change the votes of all living copies of themselves at that point in time gets x1 vote, so if there are two Crossbeings, the Crossbeing effectively gets x2 vote total. After that, the Crossbeing from the past stays behind and the one that traveled returns back to the future only seconds after they departed. Previous Crossbeings traverse the days and nights in the subuniverse... for example, say the Crossbeing travels back in time to day 2 and thus there are two Crossbeings in the subuniverse. The Crossbeing then decides to redirect both votes (ie, the player of the Crossbeing at that time has +1 more voting power and the vote is secretly changed to another target if the Crossbeing wishes) ... having decreed this, the Crossbeing travels back to the night from which it came (say night 5) only seconds after leaving. The next night after that (night 6), the Crossbeing goes back again. If they go to day 2, there will be three Crossbeings at once for voting purposes. If they go to day 3 or beyond, there will only be two because the visitor from night 5 only stayed for day 2. It sounds a little confusing but it's quite simple when you think about it on a timeline... *If any vote changes the Crossbeing enacts are enough to change the lynch target, someone in the current time suddenly dies while someone else seemingly comes back to life, via a time bridge... *The Crossbeing wins by creating a paradox; they do this by going back in time and causing their own lynching. the Crossbeing gets genuinely lynched on the normal timeline, they still die and lose. A paradox is only made if the Crossbeing causes their own lynch in the subuniverse. Host's Summary Winning Faction Temporal Order *Surge - Master Timekeeper *Shadow - Forbidden *JS - Universal Protector MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Unreality Timeline/Universe 1 (In N4 time was reversed to N3): #Surge - Master Timekeeper #Shadow - Forbidden #Einkil - Dimension Hunter - Lynched D3 - U1 #JS - Universal Protector - Lynched D3 - U1 #dawh - Netlayer - Lynched D2 - U1 #Fox - Temporal Theorist / Defector - Recruited Baddie in N3 - U1 #Zoro - Crossbeing - Lynched D1 - U1 Timeline/Universe 2 (Split from N3-U1): #Surge - Master Timekeeper #Shadow - Forbidden - Lynched D3 - U2 #Einkil - Dimension Hunter - Lynched D3 - U2 #JS - Universal Protector #dawh - Netlayer - Lynched D2 - U1 #Fox - Temporal Theorist / Defector - Recruited Baddie - Killed N4 - U2 #Zoro - Crossbeing - Lynched D1 - U1 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games Category:NonLinear